Prince Vegeta: My Saiyan Love
by VegetaLover1998
Summary: Mayze Kumiko (an OC of mine) is training to be in the elite squad on Planet Vegeta. She is one of the strongest female Saiyans on the planet. During her training she begins to develop feelings for Prince Vegeta. Her life is about to change extremely as she gets older and has to deal with her future responsibilities. **This is my 1st VegetaxOC fanfic ever!**
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My name is Mayze Kumiko, "Mayze" (may-zee) for short. I am a female Saiyan warrior in training. I have long, brown hair that reaches my lower back and Hazel eyes, which are rare for a Saiyan. I was taken from my home by the royal family guards when I was 10, and have been there for about 5 years now. Training to protect Planet Vegeta from evil beings like Frieza; I refuse to call him "Lord Frieza" because he is so cruel he doesn't deserve such a title. Throughout my 5 years of training here, I have grown incredibly strong. My standard power level is 15,000. Which is also rare for a Saiyan my age, especially a female. I have no idea why I am so strong, but I guess that is why I was summoned to train at such an early age. The maximum power level I can withstand at the most is 22,000 for about 10 minutes. Then my body begins to get weary as I am not used to keeping my power that high yet. Although I am only 15, I have been told I am incredibly beautiful and look as if I were 18. I am also a bit short 5'2", which is alright, I guess. I can still pack a powerful punch though! I have been able to finally be allowed to train on my own in the Gravity Rooms for about a year now. I train up to 300G maximum as it is still a little tough on my body, but because of my strength and power, I can tough it out. I have been getting used to my life as a warrior in training and hope to be in the Elite squad someday, serving the king and his heirs. One fateful day all that was about to change, and never in my life would I have imagined such an impactful experience…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I woke up this morning, feeling as cheerful as ever to get started on my training. Today I was going to show my skills to King Vegeta to determine my future path as a female Saiyan warrior. I have come so far in these past 5 years and I was a bit nervous as to how it would go. I shook my head of the scary thought and went to take a shower. Just as I got out I heard some shuffling in my room, I threw on a towel around my body and walked cautiously into my bedroom. The power level I was sensing was large, higher than mine. As I entered I see a Saiyan male, dressed in royal garments and armor, turn and face me. It was Prince Vegeta, the king's first born son. He was my age, 15, though he was born a few months before me. I personally thought he was the most handsome Saiyan I had ever seen. His spikey dark brown hair, his chiseled features, his jet black eyes. He was amazing, and his husky voice was spine-tingling. He was also about half a foot taller than me without including his hair. I immediately begin to blush a bright pink as I am not in the best of appearance for a prince…. He smirks at me and then begins to say "My father has requested your presence in the throne room within the next half hour; Understood?" I stood up straight and tall and saluted him replying with a professional tone "Yes your highness." And as that happened my towel dropped exposing my bare skin. I blush incredibly red and turn around trying to cover my body. "Forgive me, my prince. That was not supposed to happen." I can feel his eyes on me and turn my head slightly to see him smirking at me with a slight blush on his face. He chuckles a little to himself as he starts to leave the room. I sense him stop before the door and turn slightly towards me. "Mayze" He knew my name?! "Yes I know your name, and I'd just like to say make sure you put on some comfortable fighting attire before you arrive." He could read my thoughts too?! Oh boy, I began to get butterflies in my stomach. My tail swished with nervousness. He began to chuckle again. "Oh, and Mayze…" I suddenly felt his hot breath down my neck, and I shivered with fear. "I'd like to see you this way more often" he whispered in my ear as he kissed and nibbled it slightly, sending a shiver down my spine. He then got hold of my tail and began to pet it, which was a Saiyan's weakness, and without thinking, I began to purr. My body becoming warm with the immense feeling of my tail being caressed. The prince took off one of his gloves and began to entwine my tail with his fingers, "So soft" he said quietly. He then pulled my tail hard towards him and I yelped a little and fell into his arms as he caught me from behind. He then shoved me a little hard against the wall and looked down at me into my eyes and brushed my hair out of my face. He looked at me, deep into my soul it felt like. I hadn't noticed that he had inched closer to my face and was about an inch from my lips, still staring into my eyes. He smirked and kissed my neck softly, then inhaled deeply to get my scent. He then backed up smirking at my nude and blushing body. I looked down as I could tell he was examining me with his eyes. Chuckling, he proceeded back towards the door. "Make it fast, Little Bird" He said and left the room. I was in a daze trying to figure out what just happened. But quickly shook my head and got dressed as I now only had 5 minutes to get dressed and to the throne room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I quickly ran towards the large double doors made of marble. As a guard let me in I walked up the long carpet to the bottom of the stairs upon which the 4 thrones were seated. I immediately kneeled down and bowed my head in respect for the royal family. "Rise Trainee Mayze" I got up and stood before the king proudly with an attentive look on my face. "You have been called here to determine what the future has in store for you. You have been here for 5 years now and have trained very hard. I am impressed with how far your progress has come along." I smile and bow to the king "Thank you, your grace." I then wait for his next command. "I want you to go into the middle of the room and battle with one of my best guards." He motions for a male on his left to step forward towards me. I take in a deep breath and nod my head. We walk to the center of the room and I can feel all eyes on me. I start to panic slightly but then close my eyes, take a deep breath and sense out my sparring partner. Once I find his energy, I begin to attack, moving as fast as lightning and punching as swift as the wind. After about 10 minutes I was a little tired of fighting and gave the biggest blast towards the male which sent him flying into the wall across the room. My blood boiling with battle hunger. The king begins to take notice and commands us to end our battle. Looking confused, I slow my breathing and regain self-control as we walk back towards the throne. My tail wrapped tightly around my waist, to protect from it being grabbed. The king smiles at me in approval and says "Congratulations Mayze, you have passed your test, and you will begin training for the Elite squad." My eyes light up with happiness and a big smile crosses my face. I glance over at Prince Vegeta sitting on his throne, smirking at me. He must have been pleased with my performance. I blush a little and look back at the king. "You may leave now, you have earned 2 days off to rest. You start your training after that. Again congratulations on your success. May peace and prosperity be with you." I bow once again. "Thank you, your grace. I will do my best to not let you down. I will become the best Elite squad member you ever had." He smiles and I turn around to walk out of the room, my head held high. As I returned to my room I began to jump for joy and giggle and cheer. I couldn't believe I had made it! Finally, after years of hard work, it finally paid off. I took off my armor and suit, then put a comfortable tank top and shorts on. I hopped onto my bed and sprawled out on the sheets, it felt so good to get to rest, and for 2 whole days! As I lay there, my eyelids became heavy and just before I fell asleep, I felt a large presence in the room, but I was too tired to see who it was. I fell into a deep sleep. Subconsciously, I heard a familiar husky voice whisper "Well done Onna." Then a hand caressed my hair and ran its' fingers through it. I slept for about 3 or 4 hours and when I awoke, the sun was setting. It must have been around 8pm. I then heard faint breathing next to me and looked over to see Prince Vegeta asleep next to me! Why was he in here?! What happened while I slept?! I got out of bed quickly and stood against the wall in a saluted stance. I heard the prince stir and he opened his eyes and sat up, looking at me with a smirk on his face. Damn he was handsome. I began to blush a little. "Why are you out of bed woman? Are you embarrassed to be near your prince?" Hesitantly, I begin to stutter "N-no your highness. I was just startled to see you asleep in my bed with me. I must have done a wrong deed. I am sorry my lord." He rolled his eyes and beckoned for me to come closer. I slowly walked over to him and kneeled in front of him as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. He lifted up my head with his hand under my chin, bringing our gaze together. I couldn't look away from his eyes as he looked deep into mine. He smirked and leaned down until he was about an inch from my lips. My heart began to beat a little faster and I guess he sensed it, because he then began to chuckle. "You're too funny, Woman. He then stood up and offered me a hand as he helped me up onto my feet again. He began to walk in a circle around me, as if he was inspecting my every aspect. He then stopped right behind me and began to breathe down my neck, sending shivers throughout my body. He chuckled in my ear softly and said "Someday soon, I have a feeling we will be more than just acquaintances. I blushed at the sound of his voice and he noticed and chuckled some more. He then left the room and said "Goodnight, Little Bird. I shall come for you in the morning, so that you may accompany me." "Goodnight Prince Vegeta" I say as he leaves. Does he like me?! "Oh god, he must be close to his Thrashing stage!" I said in horror. Thrashing stages happen in all males when they become 16. They lose control of themselves and lustfully go after the women they love. They try to mate with them out of instinct, when the mating is completed, they bite into the female's neck creating a scar as a mark of their territory. If the bite does not create a scar, then they were never meant to be mates. This event also happens during the "Blood Moon" that happens once every 3 months. I sat down on the bed worrying that the prince would go after me. I eventually got it out of my mind, took a shower and went to sleep. I had a long day, and tomorrow is proving to be the same….


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As I awoke the next morning, the room seemed to be filled with a powerful presence. I didn't like the feeling of it at all. My eyes shot open and I turn my head to see Prince Vegeta in my room, unannounced, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and a scowl on his face. I sat up and was fuming with anger as I got out of bed. I marched over to him and smacked his face really hard, causing him to open his eyes immediately and give me a very angry glare, growling at me as well. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR WOMAN?!" he yelled with rage. "YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE INTO MY ROOM ALL THE TIME, ESPECIALLY NOT WITHOUT MY CONSENT! THIS IS MY ROOM PRINCE VEGETA!" I was so angry that I was shaking with rage. How dare he enter my room as I slept. He then began to smirk and chuckle evilly. "Oh really?" he raised his hand and blasted me and I smacked against the wall as he fazed in front of me. He then forced my arms over my head and secured them to the wall with ki rings. I struggled to get my hands free but as I did, the rings got tighter around my wrists and began to burn them. I began to scream in pain and he smacked me across my face. "Shut up woman! How dare you lay a hand on your prince! You should feel lucky that I didn't blast you into an oblivion right where you stood." He released my hands and I fell to the floor, wincing with pain. He turned away and started storming out the door. "I was going to have you accompany me today and join me in the garden, but obviously you won't be doing that now, or going anywhere for that matter! You are prohibited from leaving your room today. I will be back when I feel like you deserve to apologize to me." He then slammed my door shut and locked it from the outside. I tried to open the door and even tried to kick and blast it down. Nothing worked. I heard him laugh evilly as he walked away from outside my door. I was stuck there. "Damn that spoiled prince." I said to myself. As I moved away from the door, I began to think of what to do since I was confined to my room today. "So much for my 1st day off from training." I groaned unhappily. I then proceeded to get on the floor and work out. I did pushups and sit-ups for 2 hours. Then I worked on my punches and kicks for another hour. Then I meditated for another hour and a half. When I was finished it was about noon. "Lunch time!" I thought to myself. Then I got angry when I remembered that I couldn't leave my room. My stomach growled loudly as I searched my room frantically for something, anything to snack on. I found nothing and flopped onto my bed and screamed loudly into my pillow. After about 5 minutes of that I heard the door unlock and open with a light thud against the wall behind it. Prince Snobby-pants was standing in the doorway holding a large tray of multiple foods. I growled at him and my mouth began to water at the sight and smell of those delicious meals. He smirked and shut the door. I began to charge at him but he blasted me with his eyes against the other wall. "Damn it!" I thought as I got back up. "Did you really think that you were getting out of this so easily, woman?" I bared my teeth at him and began to get more hangry just standing there. "You can have this food, after you apologize." He scowled at me waiting for my response. I began to growl as I said "You had no business being in MY ROOM." "I am the prince, I can go anywhere I want, when I want as long as I see fit… You had no right to hit me." "You deserved it, you spoiled ass." I muttered under my breath. "Ugh, you vulgar bitch. Fine don't apologize, I'll just take this food for myself then." He turned around and began to leave. "WAIT!" I shouted, I was desperate, and had to eat or I would lose my temper again. "I… I'm sorry your highness…" I said softly. "What was that, woman? I don't think you want this food." "I AM SORRY PRINCE VEGETA." I said a bit louder. He smirked and set the tray down on my dresser. "Good girl, glad we came to an understanding. Here, enjoy your food." I cautiously took a step towards the tray, still keeping an eye on him. Then I started sprinting across the room to the tray, when I was almost there he fazed in front of me, with a lustful grin on his face. I tried to stop in my tracks and as I turned around to run the other way, he grabbed my tail. I became weak and fell to the floor, trembling and could not move. He began to laugh as he saw I was in pain and immobilized. He then dragged me by my tail towards my bed which was secured to the floor. And he chained me to the post. I was far away from where the tray was now. I still hadn't had a single bite. "This'll teach you for hitting your prince." He fazed out of the room, locking it again. I began to get feisty and screamed in anger. "VEGETAAAAAAA! DAMN YOU! LET ME GO!" I heard him laugh outside the door as he went away again. I tried everything I could to get out of those restraints, with no prevail. Then I started blasting the door, which did nothing as well. I gave up and sat on the floor, beginning to cry angry tears I thought I was never going to get to eat, and the smell of food was getting to me. It seemed like hours that I was sitting there, suffering, starving. Out of nowhere Vegeta fazed in front of me. I didn't look up at him but I could feel him scowling at me. "Quit your snibbling woman. I could hear you from across the living quarters. Here, eat the damn food." He grabbed the tray and dropped it in front of me. I looked up slightly and hesitantly began to reach for the food. He didn't try to stop me. So I began to frantically grab and eat everything until nothing but the tray and plates were left. And there was a lot of food on it. Once I was full, I leaned back against the bed with a satisfied grin on my face. "Ahhhhh, that hit the spot." I thought to myself. I heard Vegeta chuckle to himself. "You're pathetic, woman. Crying until you got something to eat. Still, you are adorable." He blasted the restraints and they were gone completely. I got up and he pointed towards the door. "Let's go woman." He said sternly. I walked out the door with him close behind, and he then led me towards a door that led to a large room with a pool inside. It was vacant except for me and him. "Here, put this on." He said, tossing me a bathing suit. "I went to the restroom and changed, when I came back, he was in nothing but swim shorts. I looked him up and down slowly and blushed very bright red. He looked so hot. "Like what you see?" he said smirking. I blushed a bit more and he shoved me lightly into the pool. I held my breath and sat at the bottom of the deep end, looking up at him from under the water. "He can't get me down here" I thought to myself. Suddenly he jumped in and was standing underwater in front of me, his arms crossed and he had a smirk on his face. "You were saying?" He said to me through telecommunication. I blushed a bit. I then started to swim upwards to get some air, he did the same. Air felt good in my lungs. He splashed me with water and I got some in my eyes. "Hey! What the heck!" I said, trying to rub the water out of my eyes. Once I opened them again, he wasn't in front of me, I couldn't sense him in the room either. I began to swim towards the stairs when a hand dragged me underwater. I kicked and tried to get to the surface but it was no use. I was down at the bottom of the deep end again, he was holding me against my will. He held me against him and began to kiss my neck, I shivered at his gentle touch. Then he turned me around towards him and kissed my lips, my eyes widened in shock. He actually kissed me! On my lips! After a minute he parted his lips from mine and he swam towards the surface, holding me in one arm, we got to the shallow end and I tried to regain my breaths. He was panting slightly too. We got out and dried off with some towels that were on two chairs. Then we left towards a different direction than my room. He groaned and grabbed my arm and teleported us into a bigger and nicer room that seemed to be a mini house in the room itself. It was covered in royal carpeting and a magnificent bed and tapestry. The curtains looked incredible as well. I soon realized that we were in the prince's room. I began to back away towards the door. "I… I shouldn't be in here. This is your room. I'm not royalty, nor a higher class Saiyan. I'm just an Elite squad trainee. I was almost to the door when he fazed in front of me. "Gee this guy sure does like to block me from moving, a lot." I thought to myself. He looked deep into my eyes with his jet black ones and said "I didn't order you to leave, woman. I am allowing you into my room. He then picked me up and flew me towards the bed, he layed me down and was on all fours on top of me, smirking as he was now in control. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst, but he laughed and got off of me and layed against the pillows, and said "Come here woman. You will be sleeping here tonight." I looked at him in shock, but then obeyed and sat next to him. "Lay down, Onna." He said in a soft voice which sent shivers throughout my body. I did as I was told and layed on my side facing away from him, he wrapped one arm around me and pulled me towards him until my back was in contact with his chest and stomach. He layed one arm over my shoulder, pulled the covers up and pulled me close to him, his face buried unto my hair and neck. He inhaled my scent deeply and sighed with satisfaction. He then wrapped himself around me and proceeded to fall asleep. He was very warm, and I was a little cold so it felt nice. After a few minutes of struggling to stay awake he said "Sleep Onna" with a sleepy voice. I gave up and relaxed my muscles and I too soon fell asleep. He was asleep before I was and his soft breathing, was comforting for some reason. I felt safe and happy. "I hope I don't get in trouble for sleeping with the prince even though he put me up to this." I thought to myself as I slipped into unconsciousness, into a deep sleep.


	5. AN

A/N:

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO she slept with the prince! Hopefully she doesn't get into trouble for that! Is anyone liking the story so far? I haven't heard anything from most of you guys, but I assume you lovelies do since there has been 41 views so far! :)


	6. Question Time

Question Time:

well, I don't know how y'all feel, but how does everyone feel about a lemon scene within the next few chapters? put a "1" in the comments for a yes, and put a "2" in the comments for a no. :)


End file.
